whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
CoolCoreyCat13
YOU GET THE BEST--- OH HAI! I DIDNT SEE U OPEN UP THE PAGE HEHE.. IM COREY !!! THE AMAZING FOOD QUEEN! BOW DOWN TO ME! Haha Jk. I mean u can if you want. ;) THE KRUSTY KRAB PIZZA IS THE PIZZA FOR YOU AND ONLY ME!! (IM MAINLY TALKING TO YOU, JACK!) LAURA NEEDS 1 MILLION FOLLOWERS! I WON'T REST TILL SHE HAS 1 MILLION! <3 :D :D LALALALALALALA! :D BAMMMMMM! WHAT?!?!? Hi! I'm Corey AKA Food Lover AKA Kitty Kitty! (XDDDDD) I decided it's finally time to make my own user page on here, since basically everybody on here expect me has one! :P You can also find me on the A&A wiki :) The 4 Most Perfect People In The World: Zendaya, Laura Marano, Ariana Grande, and Caroline Sunshine <3 <3 <3 :D FOOD!!!!!!! MY HUSBAND! MY BOYFRIEND! <3 *.* I LOVE FOOD!!!!!!! 19-fast-food-hacks-that-will-change-the-way-you-order.jpg Hd-food-wallpaperswallpapers-foods-pizza-food-hd-1920x1200-s8uotxhd.jpg Sweets-Food-Donuts.jpg Food-mcdonalds-mcnuggets-sauce-yummy-Favim.com-441759 large.jpg 20120221-193971-fast-food-fries-french-fries-2.jpg T1larg.food.dye.jpg Food-15.jpg YUMMY-FAST-FOOD-fast-food-33414496-1280-720.jpg Food-chocolate-background-2560-x-1600-id-276820.jpg FOOD.jpg Yummy pie.jpg Untitled (15)yummmm.png Yummiest .jpg Yummmmmm.jpg Yummy Yum.jpg Yummmmm.jpg YUMM.jpg YUMMY.jpg YUMMY-FAST-FOOD-fast-food-33414496-1280-720.jpg Strawberrycakeyum.jpg Yum-3-chocolate-25844750-785-968.jpg Yumyum.jpg Yum!.jpg Yum.jpg foodd.png fooddd.jpg foodddd.jpg breakfast 1.png breakfast.png Hd-food-wallpaperswallpapers-foods-pizza-food-hd-1920x1200-s8uotxhd.jpg Food-franchise-opportunities-overland-park.jpg Cakeeee.jpg Sponge-bob-cake.jpg Buttermilk pancake image.jpg Ice cream scoop cake.png Warm-chocolate-cake.jpg Tasty-Chocolate-Cake-1920x1080.jpg Chocolate-mud-cup-cakes.jpg Cakes-desserts-chocolate-overflow-cake.jpg 1458 Prize-Winning-Chocolate-Cake-6Inch 2 W BL 0x0.jpg Tiramisu-layer-cake-m.jpg Smittenkitchen-deb-perelam-smitten-kitchen-500w-332h.jpg Coreys birthday candy.jpg Coreys birthday cake.jpg Coreys birthday food.jpg Imageshsdkd.jpg 8988.PNG.png Cakeoffood.jpg RANDOM PICS I LOVE Spongebob-Wallpaper-spongebob-squarepants-33184546-1024-768.jpg|Well hello Jack. LAURABANANA.jpg Laura omg.png Picture LAURA.jpg Laura in black.jpg Ross-lynch-laura-marano-sirius-xm-1.jpg Ross-lynch-and-laura-marano-dating.jpg Laura..jpg Laura.jpg Untitled (19)lauraaaaaaaaaaaaa.png Untitled (18)laura.png Ross-lynch-laura-marano-sirius-xm.jpg Ross-lynch-laura-marano-disney-upfront.jpg Laura and ross.jpg Ross and Laura.jpg Sexylaura.png Laura dreams.jpg Ariana-grande-snow.gif Ariana Grande singing.png Ariana+Grande+ARI+LOLITA+DIVA.gif Ariana Grande - 2.jpg Arianapop.gif Ariana-grande-the-way-music-video-feat-mac-miller-watch-now.jpg Ariana+Grande+instagram.png Ariana-Grande-Power-Of-Youth-Event.jpg Ariana-grande-29.jpg Ariana-Grande-Die-In-Your-Arms-Lyrics.jpg Spongebobwithglasses.jpeg Spongebob-spongebob-squarepants-31312711-1280-1024.jpg Spongebob.png Funny-gif-Patrick-Spongebob-dancing.gif Spongebob happy.jpg Spongebob.jpg Best.jpg Cher-Lloyd-With-Ur-Love-Video.jpg ZendayaLovee.jpg ZendayaLove.jpg Images (2)llove.jpg Editt.png 621px-AUSLLY 2.jpg Ari is pretty.png Hello.jpg Spongebob-dancing-christmas.gif Spongebob-and-Patrick-Dancing-spongebob-squarepants-22913564-500-285.gif Tumblr mfg4dtCVHp1rci55io4 250.gif Selenagomezvancouver.jpg Oops oh.jpg DovePerffff.jpg Dog dove.jpg DoveQueen.png Dove wtf.jpg 84b87fe04064858834757b0ea878fd6c.jpg Dove cameron instagram G5pn1ZSV.sized.jpg DoveandLaura.png DovePerfectOMG.jpeg Wowww.jpg Woww calum.jpg Wow calum.jpg Suit.png Greenn.jpg Green.png Calum kiddd.jpg Calum kidd.png Calum kid.png Calum nowww.jpg Calum noww.jpg Calum dog.jpg Mute.jpg Surprise.png Cares.jpg Oh.png Weird.png Fangirl.png Party 2014.jpg New-years-eve-2014.jpg C8bf079710d4997046955221faad65a0.jpg FoodGloriousFood.jpg Ok then.png Fire.jpg Homeee.jpg Homee.jpg Transparent35.jpg Transparent29.jpg Transparent26.jpg Transparent23.jpg Transparent21.jpg Transparent6.jpg Transparent5.jpg Transparents3.jpg Transparent4.jpg Transparent2.jpg Internet.png Teen.png Teenn.png 1506908 434863933309302 510520628 n.jpg Ariana-Grande-New-Photoshoot-ariana-grande-28500163-1600-1007.jpg Pages I Love xP *http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/Dove_Cameron *http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/Laura_Marano *http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/Forey_xD *http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/FOOD!_%5E_%5E *http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/Hey%2C_whats_up%3F *http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/So_Relatable *http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/Keep_Calm *http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/Ariana_Grande-Butera *http://whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/Raura! Friends! :D ◾Megan- I met Megan in July on the A&A Wiki. I remember the first convo we had was about our favorite shows, Shake It Up and A&A. She's so nice and sweet! We have a lot in common. Even though she never comes on anymore, I still consider her one of my best besties <3 :) ◾Melody- Melody was my first wiki friend ever. I met her in May on the A&A Wiki. How I met her was on a A&A episode page, when this person was cussing at us for watching spoilers. Then, we started talking on her message wall. Even though we don't have a lot in common, she is one of my besties <3 :) ◾Swiftie- I don't really know Swiftie that well, I mostly know her from Melody. And well this wiki XD. I don't know much about her either, just that she is really close to my age and loves T Swift :). I hope I can get to know her better in the future!! ◾Rose- I met Rose first on the A&A Wiki. When I first met her, I didn't know what to expect, I just knew she was a chat mod XD I started talking to her on this wiki. Besides loving to kick people for fun in chat, she is really nice :D. Sadly, she left the wiki cuz her parents made her :( I hope to talk to her again soon though :) ◾TaylorR5A&A- I met Taylor on the A&A Wiki. I remember just starting to talk to her a lot more in PM in the A&A chat. I have to admit, I think we were best friends but we don't talk as much anymore. I remember fangirling over the full versions of You Can Come To Me and I Think About You came out and how jealous I was that she had DCOD XD ◾Esther ◾Olivia ◾Perry ◾Mel ◾Hayley ◾Tegan ◾Veronica ◾Brett ◾Jack ◾Jayla ◾Claire ◾Auslly ◾Scream ◾Madi ◾Shay ◾KLA ◾Marley ◾Cookie Monster <3 XD Not finished. Add yourself If I forgot you! :) Category:Users Category:YOU Category:Awsome Category:RANDOM! Category:Registered Users Category:Gallery Category:Videos Category:Awesome Category:Pictures Category:Pets! Category:Us! Category:Awesomeness Category:Admins Category:Cool Category:Users! Category:Peeps Category:You Category:People Category:Friends Category:Celebrities Category:Epic Category:Cake! Category:Food Category:Food Lover Category:Epical